


every day (rinse and repeat)

by Demi_Fae



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Anakin woke up in the morning and immediately took two pills. They were small, white, round things, and though he knew it would take a little while for them to kick in and actually do their job, he could swear that he felt better immediately.He hissed as he stepped out of bed and the light from his open window hit his face. It was more jarring than it usually was and Anakin felt a spike of pain shoot through his skull. A hand reached up to rub at his forehead and Anakin groaned as he realized how dry his mouth was and how sore his throat felt.Fierfek.If he was already feeling this bad it would be a Force-blessed miracle if it got any better.-Day 21:Chronic Pain| Hypothermia | Infection
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	every day (rinse and repeat)

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin has to have some sort of pain from all that electricity. Buddy boy, please try better to not get electrocuted all the time. Like, dude
> 
> (Please take all of this with a grain of salt, everything I know about chronic pain was learned from a few minutes spent reading different accounts on google and everything else spawned from my own brain)

Anakin woke up in the morning and immediately took two pills. They were small, white, round things, and though he knew it would take a little while for them to kick in and actually do their job, he could swear that he felt better immediately. 

He hissed as he stepped out of bed and the light from his open window hit his face. It was more jarring than it usually was and Anakin felt a spike of pain shoot through his skull. A hand reached up to rub at his forehead and Anakin groaned as he realized how dry his mouth was and how sore his throat felt. 

_ Fierfek. _

If he was already feeling this bad it would be a Force-blessed  _ miracle _ if it got any better. 

Anakin stumbled to the bathroom with the light from his window to brush his teeth. Not bothering to turn on the light because it would just make everything feel worse, he reached blindly for where he knew his toothbrush and toothpaste would be. 

Even the bristles against his teeth ached as he moved the brush back and forth- Anakin was thankful that at least the taste of the toothpaste wasn’t making him gag. He wanted nothing more than to just stumble back to bed and sleep through this already exhausting day. Thankfully he didn’t have anything planned, nothing that would stop him- 

Anakin moaned around the toothbrush and leaned down to spit and rinse out his mouth as he remembered what day it was. Ahsoka had been so excited to practice jar’kai with him in the salles- he couldn’t ask her to postpone training again, not after they’d had to put it off three times already and were shipping out again tomorrow. 

He groaned again and rubbed his face, which did nothing to help with the headache he could already tell wasn’t going to get better. Looking at himself in the mirror it would be a surprise if he could keep anyone from sending him straight back to bed- Anakin put on his best smile and barely kept it from turning into a grimace. It would have to do. 

The rest of his morning routine was as much, if not worse, than brushing his teeth. Changing his clothes was the worst, the cloth touching his skin feeling like sandpaper was being dragged across. Anakin clenched his teeth together to hold back a scream, only to wince and carefully unclench his jaw. 

_ Note to self, don’t do that again, _ he thought. Picking his way carefully across his room, Anakin straightened his back and pasted on his least-pained face to greet his padawan. 

“Ahsoka! Are you ready to get your  _ shebs _ kicked in practice today?” 

“Not a chance, master!” She grinned, sharpened teeth on full display. “You’ll be the one begging for mercy when I’m through with you!” 

Anakin grinned to hide a wince at another spike of pain. “That’s only if you ever remember to keep your guard up on your right side,” he teased. 

“Hey! I was doing better last time we practiced!” 

“True, but is it enough?” The two made their way from their apartment out to the training salles, which were thankfully nearly empty. Most Jedi were deployed, very few stayed in the Order now and many of them had no need to be in the salles so early in the morning. 

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded to the few they saw as Anakin stripped out of his outer layers and Ahsoka began to warm up. Normally Anakin would join her, but he was reminded why that would be a bad idea as he bent over to adjust a strap on his boots. Anakin bit his cheek to hold back a grunt of pain as his legs and chest  _ gently expressed  _ their displeasure at being moved. Anakin shifted his eyes over to Ahsoka to see if she noticed and sighed in relief at her distraction. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked her once she seemed to be finished. 

“To kick your butt? Always,” she said as she slid into position. Anakin laughed as he ignored his pain to ready himself opposite her. They both froze in place and examined the other, looking for any weak spots to go after. They moved as one, neither willing to wait long and give the other the first chance to attack. 

It was over laughably fast. A well-placed kick from Ahsoka that Anakin had seen but been unable to move fast enough to avoid had him doubling over and clutching his stomach, gasping. 

“Master!” Ahsoka dropped her lightsaber to the ground- thankfully turning it off beforehand- and rushed over to his side. “Are you alright? What’s wrong? We need to get you to a healer-” 

Anakin let out a hiss and tried to stand. “I’m fine, it’ll pass,” he assured Ahsoka even as it felt like red-hot needles were being stabbed through his bones. 

“Master-” Ahsoka tried to start, and Anakin shook his head to cut her off. 

“No, it’s nothing serious, just an old injury-” 

Ahsoka’s eyes narrowed and she folded her arms over her chest. “No. I don’t remember any of the medics telling me about any chest injuries lately, and everything else should have been healed by now. Unless-” her eyes narrowed even further, if it was even possible, and her hands shifted to rest on her hips. “Do you have a headache? Nausea? Pain in your limbs, sore throat, dry mouth?” 

Anakin groaned and fell to his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. It helped a little, the pressure and blocking the light. Above him Ahsoka let out a small shriek. 

“You do! Master, why didn’t you say anything! If today was a bad day we could have rescheduled our practice, it didn’t have to be now!” Anakin felt her hands on his arm, pulling him upright. He could feel her determination at getting him to lie back down in their rooms and his head fell back as he let out a groan. 

“We’ve already rescheduled this three times! There’s no need to do it again, especially when I’m not even feeling that bad,” Anakin insisted even as it felt like he was walking on glass. He couldn’t even open his eyes, knowing what pain he’d feel if he did. 

Not even looking at her, Anakin could feel Ahsoka’s eyes narrow. “Oh really?” She asked, and he felt a pressure on his forehead. It was light, but even that was enough to make him hiss and flinch back. “Yeah, no, you’re going to go lie back down.”

Anakin sighed and gave in. There was no use arguing with Ahsoka when she had that tone, adn to be completely honest, he didn’t want to argue. He did want to go back and lay down in his bed, but he also didn’t want to give his padawan the satisfaction of winning an argument against her master. 

So he huffed and looked away, rolling his eyes- or at least imagining to, actually moving them hurt more than he was willing to admit- as Ahsoka led them back through the halls. 

It was only after Ahsoka brought him to their rooms and Anakin took a shower that he called back to her. 

“Ahsoka?” He asked as he crawled into bed. 

“Yeah?” She spoke just loud enough to be heard through his closed door. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime, Skyguy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love sitting down and writing all of this in one go and then immediately publishing it and not even bothering to read it over hksdfb  
> If you notice any mistakes please tell me. Also, someone teach me time management and working ahead
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
